


mon coeur est à toi pour toujours

by bmblbhaw



Series: we're all stories in the end [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, about ava and sara turning into kids, and i am just emotional, but avalance, result of the 4x04 theories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmblbhaw/pseuds/bmblbhaw
Summary: Ava deals with being a clone and Sara helps her outorthe result of the theories that avalance will become kids in 4x04





	mon coeur est à toi pour toujours

She felt the walls closing in on her. The cold tiles underneath her feet. She can feel her breaths getting shorter, desperately trying to get some air. The hot tears streaming down her face. Her hands trying to muffle the sob that’s emitting from her as to not wake up the other girl sleeping outside.

 

After waking up from another nightmare she can feel the panic attack coming but unfortunately she has no strength to stop it. She doesn’t want anyone to see her like this. She doesn’t want Sara to see her like this. Weak and vulnerable.

 

She couldn’t gather her thoughts. Could not calm herself down. After what seemed like hours, she heard footsteps then a knock.

 

“Ava? Baby? You there?” Ava didn’t have the strength to answer. Her throat sore and scratchy from the sobs she’s trying to contain.

 

“Ava. Come on. Open up.” Sara’s voice was frantic and the knocks were getting louder and desperate.

 

All Ava could do was stare at the door from where she was sitting. Her breaths were getting shorter and shorter. Her tears were now flowing dangerously fast. Slightly flinching because of how loud Sara’s knocks were.

 

“I’m breaking in.”

 

Suddenly the door opened with Sara holding a key. Sara dropped the key, immediately rushing towards her girlfriend. Sara kneeled in front of Ava taking Ava’s head in her hands.

 

“Breathe baby, breathe with me. One, two, three. That’s it. Just breathe calmly. I’m right here.” Ava followed suit.

 

Soon enough she was finally breathing evenly. With Sara’s worried blue eyes right in front of her all she could really do was sob. She sobbed even if the pain in her throat was unbearable.

 

Sara wrapped her in a tight hug. She felt slightly better, wrapped in the arms of the woman she loved.

 

“I’m here baby. What’s wrong? Talk to me baby.”

 

She just sobbed harder also wrapping her arms tightly around Sara.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk babe. No rush. You wanna move to the bed?

 

Ava shook her head.

 

“No please. Just hold me please. Just don’t leave me” Ava’s voice was full of pain and doubt.

 

Sara honestly didn’t know what to do. She was close to tears, but she knows that breaking right now is not what Ava needed s she just kissed the side of Ava’s head and held her.

 

“I’m here baby, always here. I’ll never let you go. I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is the first story of my avalance series. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> You can yell at me on twitter (sprcrp) or tumblr (avlnce)


End file.
